AtV 2: Karkat and InuYasha
by selena1234
Summary: Doc Scratch gathered the 8 humans and 12 Trolls in order to stop Jack Noir and Sburb from spreading across other dimensions. They received their dimension via paper from a hat, and Karkat received InuYasha. He might as well at least warn his subjects about their impending doom. 2 out of 20 in the Across the Void series.
1. Prologue

_**Part 1 of a 20-part series called "**_**Across the Void". **_**They can all be read seperately, but it is better to read them in order, even if you don't know what it is that the crossover is about.**_

**That settled, this series will be updated mondays at 1-2 pm Eastern US time, provided I start at noon.**

**This first chapter will be the same on ALL of the series, from a different person's Point of View.**

**XxXxX**

**Dimension Two: Karkat**

**XxXxX**

Karkat knew exactly why he had to do this. It wasn't _technically_ his fault that everything went to hell, but he still felt guilty for it. Thus, Karkat felt that he had a sort of... responsibility to stop Jack Noir from destroying the other dimensions; the ones he's not supposed to touch.

Kar knew that Gamzee wouldn't do this willingly, so he made sure to as his Moirail to participate.

All 20 of them, 8 humans and 12 trolls, gathered up in Doc Scratch's meeting room. He pulled the hat off of one of the nearby minions and it filled itsself with paper.

"Here's how it'll play out," Doc Scratch 'said'. "In this hat, I have written the names of the universes that will be infected. You'll come forward in order and pick a paper from the hat. Feel free to trade your choices."

Karkat went second, pulling a slip of paper labeled _InuYasha._ He sat back down, wondering exactly what fuckasses existed in _that_ messed up universe.

When it all came down to it, everyone had a slip of paper.

John - How to Train Your Dragon

Rose - Percy Jackson

Dave - Rise of the Guardians

Jade - Blue Exorcist

Karkat - InuYasha

Aradia - Hunger Games

Tavros - Super Paper Mario

Sollux - Soul Eater

Nepeta - Black Butler

Terezi - Death Note

Kanaya - Assassins Creed

Vriska - Minecraft

Equius - HighSchool Musical

Gamzee - Twilight

Eridan - Harry Potter

Feferi - Angel Beats

Jane - Avengers

Jake - Slenderman

Dirk - Pokemon

Roxy - Devil May Cry

"Now, In many of these Universes, computers are not used widely - in those such universes, Jack is simply going to kill people, because that is what he does. Over to my right, there is a door. You will insert your slip of paper like a key and then you'll be there, in your universe. You have three hours to pack. Go."

Karkat stood in unison with the others, and he was joined by Gamzee.

"SO I HAVE TO GO AND SAVE THESE FUCKASSES FROM JACK NOIR HUH? WHAT THE FUCK EVER. AND WHAT KIND OF NAME IS INUYASHA? IT'S SO STUPID. COME, GAMZEE. LETS GO PACK. WE NEED TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE SOME FAYGO..."

"HoNk." Gamzee said, a lazy smile on his face, as he hopped into the Transporalizer with Karkat.

They appeared back on their meteor in the Void, and Gamzee headed to his room, Karkat to his own.

It didn't take long for him to pack at all. He was more worried about Gamzee having enough faygo and Sopor Slime to last until they joined up again.

Kar made sure that he had several Romcoms in his sylladex as well - he just _knew_ that he would be bored more often than not; provided that his universe was one that Jack was just going to visit and attack people.

He then joined up with Gamzee and Kar packed extra sopor slime and faygo.

They walked in silence until they were back in Doc Scratch's office area. They paused infront of the door.

"WELL, THIS IS GOODBYE FOR NOW, MOIRAIL OF MINE."

"HoNk. GoOd ByE kArKiTtY."

"FUCK! NEPETA HAS YOU DOING THAT TOO? WHATEVER. PESTER ME IF YOU NEED ME, GAMZ."  
"HoNk."

Gamzee inserted his paper in the key slot and he opened the door. Looking back at him was some sort of forest.

He went through the door, leaving Kar to go next.

He walked up to the door, and inserted his paper as well. He opened the door and a forest was looking back at him as well. It was a different sort of forest, though - the trees were taller; older and more... _dignified._

He saw Jade and Aradia enter the room as he stepped through the door. He gave them a lazy wave.

Some idiots were going to learn about their God today.

XxXxX

**Chapter 1 of Karkat complete.**

**Questions / Concerns? Review!**  
**Neither of those? Do it anyways!**

**Please?**


	2. Morning: Shards

**Alright so uh I haven't updated this week because I haven't been feeling very good so I'm catching up on everything now. **

**That's 1c of AtV, 2c of Split, 2c of EM and 1c of L:P to go. **

**I suspect the reason I've been sick is because my mom smokes and I only see her every other weekend and wednesdays, and even on those weekends I don't really leave my room so I don't interact with her a lot while last weekend I was there, I spent roughly 6-8 hours in a car with her and the smoke is just... ugh.**

**So yeah**

**XxXxX**

Karkat tripped and stumbled out of the floating doorway, managing to to a flip so that he landed on his butt instead of his head. Something sharp stabbed itself into the back of his throat upon landing and he immediately doubled over, trying to get it unstuck. With a lot of pain, blood and effort, he managed to get it out. It was a tiny, shiny pink shard of something.

Grumbling, he grabbed it and stood, rubbing his sore bottom, only to switch to rubbing his head as something heavy and metalic fell onto it.

He reached down and picked up the item. It looked like a little watch with a tiny plush spider on it. A note appeared and he snatched it out of the air.

_Dear Vriska,_ it read

_To move on to the next person in the sequence, press the button down._

_-Doc Scratch_

_P.S., Sorry Terezi, the sequence of the watches got thrown off. They all work the same anyways. _

Yeah, whatever.

He put the watch on and he sighed, glancing around. Behind him, the forest he was in seemed to get thicker, while in front of him, he could see a lot of... what the hell is that? Water of some sort? Like, tiny lakes sectioned off by roads? What the hell?

Oh, hey, and there was a village near him, too.

From the Humans' descriptions, he didn't think Earth villages to be so... run down.

Whatever.

He stretched and started making his way down to the little village, where he could see people walking about. Now that he looked closer, he could see moving figures in the lakes too. So it's an inhabited village. Good to know.

As he was walking something rather reflective grabbed his attention. One of the people had bright white hair like the Strider human, and he was wearing a very red outfit. He felt his eye involuntarily twitch.

He - she? - seemed to be standing in a group with several other humans, all with darker hair. Some tiny lusus was sitting on one of their heads. That same human had a very large weapon - was that a weapon? Weapons should be safely tucked into a Sylladex, you idiots!

The closer he got, he realized that the white haired eye-sore must be the idiot leader of this dimension. For fuck's sake, this is going to be a nightmare.

XxXxX

"I'm telling you, Kagome, this is a bad idea!"

"I have tests to take, InuYasha! I have things I have to do back home!"

"We don't have time to waste! We need to find the shards and we need to beat Naraku!"

"I'm not letting my education get wasted because you insist that we scour the countryside searching for tiny pink shards that could be anywhere!"

"HEY FUCKWADS." Yelled a voice off to their right. They all turned in near unison to see some sort of short grey demon. InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga, glaring at the demon. "IDOT PUT YOUR SWORD BACK INTO YOUR STRIFE SYLLADEX I'M NOT A DANGER TO YOU. BUT I, YOUR GOD, AM HERE TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOMEONE WHO _IS_ A DANGER TO ALL OF YOU. A FUCKASS NAMED JACK NOIR."

"Sit, boy."

_Fwwwomp._ "Kagome, that hurts!" He complained from his little indent in the ground.

The sword had been knocked out of his hand and the - demon? boy? - poked it with his shoe. "RIGHT SO IN THREE WEEKS' TIME, A DIMENSION HOPPING SCREW UP FUCKASS IS GOING TO INVADE YOUR UNIVERSE AND HE IS GOING TO PRETTY MUCH DESTROY ALL OF YOU UNLESS WE STOP HIM."

"Do you always yell like that?" Shippo asked, going to sit on InuYasha's head.

"OF COURSE I ALWAYS YELL LIKE THIS. I'M YOUR GOD. ALL GODS YELL. IT'S COMMON KNOWLEDGE. SO ANYWAYS, HE'S LIKELY TO APPEAR CLOSE TO WHERE YOU GUYS ARE SO CONGRADULATIONS, YOUR GOD IS GOING TO BE TRAVELING WITH YOU FOR THE NEXT THREE WEEKS."

"Does.. _our God,_" InuYasha said it mockingly, "have a Name? Or a species, if you're not a demon."

"I'M KARKAT VANTAS, GOD OF YOUR UNIVERSE. I WOULD SAY 'AT YOUR SERVICE' BUT I'M NOT AT YOUR SERVICE, YOU'RE AT MY SERVICE. I'M ALSO AN ALIEN SPECIES CALLED A 'TROLL'. THAT IS TO SAY, EVEN IF I WASN'T YOUR GOD, I WOULD STILL BE BETTER THAN YOU SO FUCK OFF."

"Really!?" Kagome said. "You're a real life alien!?"

Karkat pulled out something from _somewhere_ and he handed it to her. "READ IT AND GROVEL, HUMAN. I HAVE AN OFFICIAL ALIEN CARD MADE FOR ME BY A STUPID FUCKASS NAMED JOHN EGBERT, ALSO A GOD, BUT NOT NEARLY AS COOL AS I AM."

Sure enough, it was an authentic _GhostBuster_-approved _Alien Card_.

"You're only 4'10?" She asked, smiling slightly.

He snatched the card back and it dissapeared. "FUCK OFF. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M 4'11."

"To be fair, Kagome," Shippo said, "I'm only about a foot tall."

"Yeah, but that's different. You're not an _almighty god of the universe."_ Sango couldn't help but smile while she said it.

Karkat just grumbled and buried his face in his hands. He forgot he was holding the shard, so it cut into his face.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He said, throwing the shard at the ground - and at InuYasha, who had yet to get up. "I FUCKING HATE SHARP OBJECTS. FUCKING STUPID MUTANT BLOOD."

Shippo got off of InuYasha to get the shard. InuYasha then stood up and he grabbed Karkat's collar - er, the top part thing of his turtleneck sweater.

"Why did you have a shard with you?" He nearly growled at Karkat.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW? IT KIND OF LODGED ITSELF IN THE BACK OF MY BREATH TUBE WHEN I FELL OUT OF THE DOOR THAT TOOK ME HERE. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IT WAS AND, BELIEVE IT OR NOT, SOME ITEMS CANT BE CAPTCHALOGUED OR THEY'LL BLOW UP A SYLLADEX."

This is going to be a long day.

XxXxX

**End of C2 :)**


	3. Afternoon: Information

**Ugh, I see how it is, universe. Wake up and then the first thing that happens is that my alarm goes off for me to start writing, ugh.**

**Update: Hey guys, uh, sorry for the late update?**

**XxXxX**

"Okay, okay." Kagome said, pushing InuYasha away from the alien. "Lets take this from the top, so that none of us get killed. I'm Kagome, and I'm a priestess."

"Ooh, Me next!" Shippo said, climbing on top of Kagome and dropping the shard in her open hand. "I'm Shippo! I'm a fox demon!"

"Yeah, a really tiny one!" Sango said, smiling. "I'm Sango, and I'm a demon slayer. The very last one from my village, too."

Miroku nodded. "I'm Miroku," He said, stepping next to Sango and doing his letcherous nonsense. "And I am a Monk."

He then was smacked into the ground. "A letcher, too." Sango added, glaring at him.

"InuYasha, that leaves you."

"Mew!"

"Oh! And Kirara!" Kagome added. She bent down and picked up the tiny cat demon and smiled. "This is Kirara, a nekomata. She's adorable now but she can grow to about ten times her size and she can fly, too."

InuYasha sent an _are you kidding me?_ look at Kagome, who responded with a _don't make me hurt you._ InuYasha then sighed and took his turn. "I'm InuYasha, a half demon." He crossed his arms. "That's all I'm going to say on the matter."

"WELL THAT'S FUCKING GREAT. ABSOLUTELY DANDY, ONE HUNDRED PERCENT THE GREATEST THING ON THE PLANET. OH GOG I BETTER JUST CULL MYSELF WITH A RUSTY CULLING FORK AT THIS RATE. HELLO, I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE, I ONLY WANT JACK NOIR DESTROYED."

Kagome ignored him. "We're trying to gather shards of the Sacred Jewel that I may or may not have destroyed from demons who may have gathered them, and Naraku, an evil demon, happens to have most of them. We're trying to stop him."

"OF COURSE YOU'RE TRYING TO STOP HIM." Karkat said, face-palming. "NO MORON EXISTS WITHOUT A GOAL IN THE DIMENSIONS THAT JACK NOIR IS GOING TO VISIT. IF THEY EXIST WITHOUT A GOAL THEN HE DOESNT CARE ABOUT THEM; KILLING THEM ISNT GOING TO MAKE HIM STRONGER AND THAT IS ALL HE CARES ABOUT. SO JUST DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, I'LL BE HERE FOLLOWING BEHIND YOU NOT CARING AND DOING MY OWN THING UNTIL HE ARRIVES."

"Oh no." InuYasha said, stepping forward again. "If we're going to help _you,_ you're going to help _us._"

Karkat stepped forward in turn and glared up at InuYasha. "DON'T YOU THINK I'M HELPING YOU AS IT IS BY WARNING YOU ABOUT A VAST FORCE SIX HUNDRED AND TWELVE TIMES MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY PITIFUL ENEMY YOU MAY HAVE HERE? DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE ALREADY HELPED YOU BY GIVING YOU THAT STUPID SHARD? BY THE SOUNDS OF IT THAT SHARD IS VERY POWERFUL AND IT COULD, OH I DON'T KNOW, HELP ME TO KILL HIM? AT THIS POINT I COULD HAVE BETRAYED YOU SEVERAL TIMES OVER AND I DIDN'T, YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU IDIOTS, I OBVIOUSLY HAVE MY PRIORITIES STRAIGHT."

"Wait, Karkat, how powerful exactly is Jack?" Kagome asked.

"LIKE I FUCKING SAID, SIX HUNDRED AND TWELVE TIMES MORE POWERFUL THAN EVEN YOUR STRONGEST THRESHECUTIONER. OH WAIT HUMANS DON'T HAVE THRESHECUTIONERS, I FORGOT, BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL SO MUCH WEAKER THAN WE ARE. WE, AS IN THE ROYAL 'I SPEAK FOR ALL TROLLS' WE."

"What are some of his powers, do you know?"

"OF COURSE I FUCKING KNOW! ARE YOUR AURICULAR SPONGE CLOTS MESSED UP OR SOMETHING? I DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU HIS EXACT FUCKING POWERS BECAUSE NOT EVEN I KNOW ALL OF THEM. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO GAGUE HOW MUCH HE GAINED BY BEING PROTOTYPED WITH BEC AND GAINING THE POWERS OF THE _GREEN SUN._"

"The... the what?"

Karkat sighed angrily and rubbed his forehead. "ARE ALL OF YOU NOOKSNIFFERS ILLITERATE? I SAID THE _GREEN SUN._ IT'S NOT SUCH A HARD CONCEPT TO YOU PEOPLE, IS IT? I KNOW EIGHT PEOPLE OF YOUR SPECIES, TWO OF WHICH RELEASED THE FUCKING THING AND YOU STILL CAN'T GRASP WHAT IT IS? GOD, I SHOULD HAVE JUST NEVER CREATED YOU IDIOTS IN THE FIRST PLACE AT THIS RATE! JUST GO ON AND DO YOUR NORMAL THING AND THE FIRST TIME WE STOP FOR CAMP, I'LL TELL YOU MORE OVER SOME TROLL S'MORES WHICH ARE SUPERIOR TO ANYTHING YOU HUMANS MIGHT HAVE, OKAY?"

"Well, um," Kagome said, rolling on her feet. She had a harder decision to make now. "I was thinking about returning to home for a few days to take an important test... plus we're out of supplies and InuYasha wants some more ramen."

"And I'm telling you, Kagome, we can go without them."

"OH MY THROBBING PHLEGM LOBE, WHO GIVES A BARFING FUCK ABOUT THAT. I'LL TELL YOU WHO DOESN'T - ME! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT. JUST MAKE A CHOICE - FLIP A COIN OR SOMETHING. IT'S WHAT TEREZI DOES."

Kagome looked curious at the mention of another one of the trolls, but she did fish out a coin. "Heads or tails?"

"HEADS."

"Tails." InuYasha and Karkat said in unison.

Kagome giggled a little and flipped it.

Up up, down down down.

"Heads. We go back home!"

XxXxX

**So yeah, that happened.**


End file.
